


Rain

by exapno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Rain, angsty sex, haikyuu childs, i was meant to involve oikawa's knee injury b sort of didnt, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exapno/pseuds/exapno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa's angsty relationship w/ his father and angsty sex with Iwaizumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> (So I sort of wrote this for my friend b I wanted to post it on here, just saying someone edited for me b I don't know their user IM SORRY)

They painted the sky, holding it, covering it, letting the world loose on a frenzy of darkness. With the moon and the clouds combined making everything seem calm and a lot more dangerous, even though I had never seen it as that way.

I turned my head down to the small black bundle of fur sitting at my feet, small body moving up and down with the breaths that it takes. I run my fingers down the back of his head, circling them through his black hair.

“Sammy.” I had owned Sammy for half a year now. He jumped up onto me, his small legs pulling himself up over me. I chuckled and patted him as he falls off me again, into the deep covers that he was just in.

My phone vibrated on my bed side table and I looked at the contact. _Dad._

I glared at the phone and turned away, pulling Sammy into my arms. “Leave me alone.” I muttered. I heard a loud knocking on my door and growled, curling up closer to my bed. “Oi! Shittykawa! You in there?”

I immediately sit up on my bed, walking over to the door. “Iwa-chan!” I yell out, loud enough so that he can hear me. I open the door to his glaring face as he shoved a plastic bag into my hand. “You were complaining about milk.”

I smiled. “Awww, you love me!” He glared. “As if, you piece of trash.” He whistled and Sammy came running, his small feet making pitter-patter noises on the floor. “Hey Sammy.”

Iwa smiled. He leaned down to pet my dog, excitement showing as he jumped up. He then walked in, closing the door behind him. “Have you talked to him yet?”

I cross my arms and turn my head to glare at the floor. “Why should I?” Iwa sighed. “Look, I know he’s being a dick, but you really should talk to hom. He’s your dad, after all-”

“That doesn’t give him any right! He said he didn’t want a faggot in his house after all, so why should I have to explain myself? Why didn’t he just accept me for me at first? Why..”

I trail off, a heavy feeling blooming in my chest. Explosions of hatred and anger, sizzling, ricocheting off the walls of my ribcage. I fell onto the floor, my back against the wall.

Iwa nodded. “Emotional little shit.” I look up. “I’m taller than you, Iwa chan.” “Right now you’re not, Trashykawa.” I chuckled, standing up. “Welp, look at that.”

He punched me.

It rained that night. Dancing wind threw itself across the roof, spirits yelling and trees wailing. My dad called me four times. I picked up on the fifth, and didn’t say anything.

“Tooru? Are you there?” I made a small noise, signalling my presence. “I apologise for my rudeness, and I know how late it is, but I just wanted to talk to you.”

“Okay.” I say.

“Now I know several people that can _fix you_ , Tooru.” I hiss. “Don’t use my name so easily, father.”

He started to shout. “I am your father! I have every right to call you by that name!”

I hang up. I pull Sammy into my arms, wanting to cry but not being able to.

_Dad, you fucking idiot._

I had been groggy for the past two hours, not even a shower or medication being able to wake me up. I groaned as the ache in my knee started to hurt, sitting down and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Iwa told me I should stop, that I began to smell weird and unlike myself.

I growled and threw the pack across the room, hating myself for even thinking about it. I promised him. _You made a fucking promise, Tooru, and you weren’t going to fucking break it_.

I sighed and stood up, really not caring about the pain that was now emitting through my knee and my leg in itself. It was raining. It had been raining for the past two days.

Rain. Clear diamonds, falling from the sky, falling from the thunderous world above. I stepped out, pulled the door shut behind me and walking forward. The rain rushed at me, throwing sharp diamonds my way.

I laugh, I scream, at the rain that is pounding it’s fists down again onto my roof. I hold onto the railing in front of me, pulling myself away from the door. I cry. .

I yell.

I _scream_.

And it’s the morning again, the rain still going on. Iwa is beside me, a glare still sitting on his face. I run my fingers along his shoulders, making them dance. The glare relaxes from his face as I move them further down, closing in on his pants.

I stop, disconnecting my fingers from his back.

His eyes snap open as he growls at me. “Don’t stop, idiot. That felt nice.”

Hot kisses, slow moans and hearts beating.

It rained that night, the thunderous cracks of lightning filling up my room. It was dark and grey, the only thing in my vision seeming to be the white sheets that I was grabbing at mindlessly.

His fingers laced through mine, moaning and screaming and calling my name.

It rained that morning.

The morning my dad showed up at my door, a solemn look on his face, telling me that my supposed best friend was sick. Very sick.

The hospital smelt of dust and coffee, as I practically ran to the room that held him. I opened the door, tears wanting to stream down my face. I ran to the side of his bed, falling onto my knees, stuttering. “Ha-hajime, you…”

He pulls at my hair, running the strands through his fingers. “Hey, I’m strong. Way stronger than you!” His smile was the prettiest thing I had ever seen.

* * *

 

It rained that day.

The day where my feet sloshed in the water surrounding the crying people, umbrella over my head as I felt the need to scream. I spoke in front of the group of people, finally labelling Iwaizumi as my lover.

“He was strong.” I said, hands clutching at the flowers that I gripped to my chest. “Stronger than anyone I ever knew.”

He was the only person I ever cried for.

And it stayed that way.

It rained that day. It was calm, but it was sad. It held darkness, but a fondness to the way it draped itself across the ground and the trees.

Two days later, I stood in front of the large, grey, stone with his name carved into it. Spots of rain and tears speckled it as I walked away, slowly.

That was the last time I ever saw that stone.

_That was the last time I ever saw the rain._


End file.
